Il Avait Pris Sa Décision
by Mana2702
Summary: Will Traynor a choisi de mourir, et même si aujourd'hui il regrette cette décision car elle fait souffrir ses proches, il ne changera pas d'avis.


_**Ce texte a été fait à la suite du défi 53 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : **__**Votre personnage a fait quelque-chose qu'il regrette énormément et ne parvient pas à se pardonner. Comment cela va-t-il impacter sur sa vie ?**_

* * *

Will Traynor avait toujours tout eu pour être heureux : né de parents riches, beau garçon, intelligent, populaire et aimé de tous, mais depuis deux ans sa vie était fichue. Chaque fois que le jeune homme fermait les yeux il se revoyait comme avant, sportif, en parfaite santé, aimant la vie. Mais depuis son accident il n'était plus du tout le même, il était tétraplégique, réduit à vivre en fauteuil roulant et tombant régulièrement malade. Si seulement ce jour-là il avait regardé autour de lui avant de traverser la route au lieu d'être focalisé sur son appel téléphonique, ainsi il aurait vu ce maudit motard et aurait pu l'éviter ! À la place de ça, il avait préféré rester au téléphone, à se soucier de son nombril. Puis Will avait prit une décision, comme son état lui était devenu insupportable, il avait décidé que dans six mois, ses parents l'emmèneraient en Suisse pour qu'un institut réputé l'aide à quitter cette vie en douceur, de façon médicale. Oui, il souhaitait être euthanasié car sa vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue.

Après cette décision, ses parents avaient engagé Louisa Clark, un rayon de soleil. Ils avaient eu raison, la belle brunette lui avait fait retrouvé goût à la vie, mais Will restait sur sa position : il voulait mourir car jamais il ne retrouverait sa vie d'avant, lorsqu'il était maître de son corps. Cette décision lui était chère, car il avait finit par tomber amoureux de Louisa, mais il ne pouvait rien faire et ça le tuait un peu plus. Will aurait voulu faire tant de choses avec elle, mais il était là, dans son foutu fauteuil à ne pouvoir bouger que la tête et légèrement son pouce droit.

* * *

Lorsqu'il y repensait, Will se sentait aussi extrêmement coupable de la façon dont il avait traité Louisa lorsqu'elle avait commencé à travailler pour ses parents. Il avait été tout bonnement odieux et horrible. Il lui avait donné du fil à retordre, mais à présent, il ne se sentait bien que lorsqu'il voyait la petite brune avec ses vêtements excentriques. À présent il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans elle, même si il voulait mourir, sa présence était la seule chose qui lui donnait envie de se lever le matin. Will voulait mourir, mais que Louisa reste à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. C'était égoïste, il le savait parfaitement, mais il était fou de colère et de chagrin de savoir que Louisa l'aimait elle aussi mais qu'ils étaient voués à un amour platonique, rythmé par ses examens médicaux et ses séjours à l'hôpital lorsqu'il tombait malade. Certes, ils pouvaient avoir des relations sexuelles si elle se mettait au-dessus, mais ils n'étaient pas encore à ce stade de leur relation et Will se sentirait trop humilié, car cette fois-ci cette position ne serait pas un choix mais une nécessité.

* * *

Will regrettait de ne pas avoir changé d'avis, même pendant ces merveilleuses vacances sur une île paradisiaque. Louisa s'était pliée en quatre pour lui offrir un séjour magique dans l'espoir de le faire renoncer une fois pour toute à sa néfaste décision, mais ses efforts avaient été vains. Il avait eu le cœur brisé lorsqu'il avait dit à Louisa qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis, et qu'il avait vu à quel point cette révélation avait fait mal à la belle jeune femme. Son cœur à elle s'était brisé aussi sur cette plage, et elle était partie. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il la comprenait, il pensait même ne plus jamais la revoir une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport anglais. Pourtant elle était là, dans sa petite chambre dans l'institut suisse. Certes il pouvait voir à quel point elle était triste, il l'était lui aussi, mais il ne voulait pas reculer. Comme il le lui avait dit : il ne guérirait jamais et il ne pouvait vivre ainsi, sa vie d'avant, sa vie d'homme valide lui manquait trop. Will ne voulait pas que la brune reste avec lui par pitié, qu'elle gâche sa vie dans cette romance impossible, qu'elle sacrifie sa jeunesse pour regretter un jour d'être restée auprès d'un légume en fauteuil. Cette même romance qui était plus que frustrante pour le jeune homme puisqu'il ne pouvait pas bouger comme il le voulait. Louisa vint se caler contre lui et ils discutèrent un peu. Ils essayaient de détendre un peu l'atmosphère si c'était possible, ou du moins de la rendre moins triste. Elle murmura, retenant ses larmes à grand peine :

-Dis-moi de belles choses.

Will sourit et commença à chantonner cette stupide chanson qu'elle lui avait chanté un jour où il était malade. Louisa avait expliqué que son propre père chantait cette même chanson pour l'apaiser lorsqu'elle était enfant. La brune redressa la tête et embrassa Will. Même sans qu'il ne le lui dise, elle sentit que c'était leur dernier vrai baiser d'amour et d'espoir. En effet dès que leurs lèvres se séparèrent il murmura d'une voix tremblante, les yeux remplis de larmes :

-Dis à mes parents de venir s'il te plaît.

Louisa pleura de nouveau mais hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle allait le faire. La brune alla donc chercher Monsieur et Madame Traynor qui arrivèrent, tous deux la mine totalement déconfite. Le père de Will le serra dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux cendrés, puis recula. Madame Traynor enlaça également son fils, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes et déposa un baiser sur son front :

-Nous t'aimons Will, ne l'oublie pas.  
-Je vous aime aussi.

Une infirmière arriva et demanda :

-Vous voulez rester pendant que je fais l'injection ?

Monsieur Traynor posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme pour la soutenir, ils hochèrent la tête en silence, incapables de parler tant ils souffraient à l'idée que quelques minutes plus tard, leur fils aurait quitté ce monde. Louisa pleurait elle aussi à chaudes larmes mais elle plongea son regard dans celui de Will et secoua aussi la tête en guise d'accord. L'infirmière prit donc la seringue qu'elle avait dans une petite boite et fit l'injection fatale. Après ça elle quitta la chambre en silence, laissant la famille avoir l'intimité nécessaire dans cette pénible situation. Louisa et la mère de Will n'arrivaient plus à retenir leurs larmes, elles étaient au comble de la tristesse et du désespoir. Monsieur Traynor, de son côté, essayait de rester aussi digne et fort que possible, mais il ne put retenir une larme qui glissa lentement le long de sa joue. Will les regarda tous :

-C'est mieux ainsi, je serai plus tranquille comme ça. Mais n'oubliez pas que je serai toujours à vos côtés, debout, et que je vous aime. Clark... s'il te plaît, un dernier baiser.

La brune céda et se pencha pour doucement déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il lui sourit et elle se redressa, elle n'avait pas lâché la main de Will depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans sa chambre quelques heures plus tôt. Alors doucement Will caressait le dos de la main de sa belle avec son pouce, c'était le seul mouvement qu'il pouvait faire. Le trio voyait la vie qui quittait peu à peu le jeune homme. Même si le blond regardait principalement Louisa, de temps en temps il lançait des coups d'œil à ses parents pour leur montrer qu'il était heureux qu'ils restent auprès de lui. La mère de Will lui caressait les cheveux et la joue, tandis que son mari avait la main posé sur l'épaule de son fils. Will finit par sourire et par fermer les yeux, son pouce cessa de bouger. Tous comprirent ce que cela signifiait et ils libérèrent enfin leur chagrin. Ils avaient essayé de le retenir autant que possible pour ne pas que le jeune homme ait une dernière image d'eux en larmes, mais ça avait été très dur. Will avait eu une dernière pensée avant de partir, il se demandait sans cesse pourquoi tant de gâchis, il aurait simplement dû regarder avant de traverser, mais en même temps sans ce gâchis il n'aurait jamais rencontré Louisa. Il avait fallu qu'il veuille mourir pour rencontrer la femme de ses rêves, et par amour il avait choisi de ne pas continuer à vivre pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent tous les deux. Au moment de mourir, le plus grand regret de Will Traynor fut de ne pas avoir rencontré Louisa plus tôt, car il était sûr que si il l'avait connue au moins trois ans plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais fini en fauteuil, ni dans cet institut suisse.


End file.
